Benutzer Diskussion:Ekliss
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Ekliss. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 21. Feb. 2012, 12:27:30 Danke vielen Dank Ekliss , es freut mich das dir meine Bilder gefallen ,ich stelle heute oder morgen noch eins rein ;) Beim nächsten mal kannst du es mir auch auf meine richtige Diskussionsseite schreiben ,geh dafür einfach auf meiner Seite auf Diskussion und dann auf Thema hinzufügen dann kannst du nich ausschreiben ;) GLG 13:14, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja herzlich wilkommen hier im Wiki und viel Spaß XD 13:15, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich weis nicht mehr ob ich dir das schon gesagt hab: Ich hab dich bei meinen Freunden als Tüpfelherz eingefügt, ist das ok? LG Biene 21:25, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke! Sie ist wunderschön! Darf ich sie in meinem Profil unter Bilder von Freunden hineinstellen? Buntschweif 09:13, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tüpfelherz Tut mir leid, aber ich nehme keine Aufträge an, ich zeichne bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nur fürs Wiki - 19:34, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Heilervorlage Erstmal lass ich mich weder von dir noch von sonst wem zu irgendetwas hetzen. Zum zweiten kannst du nicht wissen, ob Heilervorlagen dringend benötigt werden. (Was auch gar nicht der Fall ist) Und ich nenne es nicht Schade wenn das Bild von einer Heilerkatze, die mit einer anderen Vorlage gemacht wird, abgelehnt wird, wenn der oder diejenige - ums mal unverblühmt zu sagen - schlichtweg zu dämlich ist, zu lesen, für was welche Vorlage gut ist. Für Faulheit im lesen habe ich kein Verständnis.Tautropfen 18:38, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geburtstag Hey Ekliss wann hast du eigentlich geburtstag? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 13:43, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) RE Von Amazon.de. Wir hassen alle Beltz, und über Distelpfote hab ich mich ja richtig geärgert. Hollyleaf ist mein Lieblingscharakter, und ich weigere mich, diesen deutschen Namen von ihr zu sagen. lg, - 14:29, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Moonlight Hier ist dein Bild ^^ LG Leopardenschweif Hallo Ekliss, Ich hab dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt xD. Bittesehr :3, Ich hab sie Mottled (gefleckt) gemacht ^^. Da Ich nicht sehr gut im Namen ausdenken bin, kannst Du dir einen aussuchen. LG Leopardenschweif Thx von Wind Echt krass das Bild sieht GEIL aus, genauso wie ich sie mir erträumt habe...WindheartxDyesternight 14:16, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für das Bild, schaut toll aus ^^ das Wallpaper kann ich gerne für dich fertigmachen und ja du darfst mich auf deine Liste setzen :P 21:07, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Giftzahn Hier ist ein Bild von Giftzahn. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^. Jacky Vielen (Heart)- lichen Dank<33333333333333333333. Sie ist wunderschön! LG, deine Nee, hab ich leidr nicht. Ley Vorlagen *3* Hallo Ekliss, Wenn du speziell die Zitatvorlage meinst: Zitatvorlage am besten schaust du dir bei dieser Vorlage mal den Quelltext an, das ist nicht sos schwer wie es aussieht^^ Du könntest den gesamten Quelltext auch kopieren, und in deinem Wiki einfügen, und es soweit ändern, dass es auf dein Wiki passt. Wichtig ist aber, dass du die Seite, die die Zitatvorlagen enthält Vorlage:Zitat nennst. Ansonsten funktioniert das nicht^^ - 09:33, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) After the Flood Erst einmal ist Chaos wegen der Flut, es gibt wenig Trinkwasser, Lichenfur ist tot etc. Harveymoon (ich glaube Weißmond...) und die Schüler arbeiten besonders hart am Wiederaufbau des Lagers und Tangle (glaube Ranke) trauert sehr. Die Flut hat den Clan ziemlich schutzlos gelassen. Als Blattstern versucht, einen Ast zu entfernen, sehen ihr ihre Jungen zu und stellen ihr Fragen und sie denkt darüber nach, was für eine gewaltige Aufgabe es ist Königin und Anführerin gleichzeitig zu sein. Sie verspricht den Jungen, dass keine weitere Flut kommen wird, als diese Angst vor Wolken haben. Sie überlässt die Jungen Kleeschweifs Obhut und beendet ihre Aufgabe. Springschweif erwartet Scharfkralles Junge, der Vater möchte aber nicht dass das rumerzählt wird. Scharfkralle fragt Blattstern ob die Flut ein Zeichen der Ahnen war. Sol bringt Efeu ins lager, doch es ist giftig und als die Anführerin ihn darauf hinweist, ist er entmutigt. Scharfkralle meint er hätte ihm gesagt er solle den Fluss säubern aber Sol wollte etwas wichtigeres tun. Blattstern will ihm eine Chance geben. Ihre Jungen spielen mit einem Moosstück. Billysturm sagt seine Zweibeiner hätten ihnen ein Spielzeug gegeben und möchte sie entfernt von den Clangefahren aufwachsen lassen, was Blattstern wütend macht. Sie ruft ihren Gefährten bei seinem Hauskätzchennamen. Als die Jungen verschwinden, verdächtigt Blattstern Billysturm, doch der hat sie nicht. Im Lager attakiert Sol Shrewtooth. Sol hat auch die Jungen genommen weil er meint, Blattstern sei zerfahren/abgelenkt. Daraufhin verbannt sie ihn wütend. Billysturm wird ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Clans und verlässt seine Zweibeiner für immer. Als er die Anführerin fragt, ob Sol zurückkehren wird, meint sie er solle es nur versuchen. Hoffe es hilft dir!StrangerInTheShadows 15:31, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Der du-weißt-schon-was =3 Aber ich warte Ja, wollt nur fragen wann ''er ''kommt und/oder ob du ''ihn ''schon abgeschickt hast. Wenn du ''ihn ''nich nich abgeschickt hast is nich so schlimm, ich kann warten =3 Leythe never ending story 10:33, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Eki! <333333333333 An deinem B-Day habe ich mich erinnert^^ ber eig. erinnere ich mich an alle (auf jeden Fall fast). GLG 16:45, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC)